


Omdlenie darem jest

by vickyan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wiedział, że będzie miał kłopoty, jeszcze zanim ten zaatakował go i obaj spadli dwa piętra w dół. </p><p>To nie było bardzo mądre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omdlenie darem jest

**Author's Note:**

> wkręciłam się w najmniejszy ship świata???? @boże dlaczego 
> 
> niebetowane
> 
> tak, wzięłam tytuł z piosenki podsiadło co z tego

Budynek jest stary i opuszczony, drewniane deski pożarte przez korniki tak bardzo, że Matt dziwi się, że jeszcze stoi. Jest ciemno, brudno i śmierdzi stęchlizną, ale dla zamaskowanego człowieka uciekającego przed policją z półżywym kryminalistą na ramieniu, jest idealnie.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Postawić Fiska przed sądem za wszystko, co zrobił.

Vladimir kaszle i pluje, ale nadal śmieje się z niego szyderczo.  

\- Jesteś głupcem.

Mówienie sprawia mu trudność, oddychanie boli jak cholera. Wydał z siebie jęk i mocniej przyciska dłoń do boku.

\- Ta, a ty się wykrwawiasz, więc…  Oto jesteśmy.

\- A jeśli ci uwierzę i powiem wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć – zaczyna słabym głosem – co będę z tego miał?

\- Zemstę.

\- Mam inną propozycję – mówi, kierując na niego wzrok, a Matt kiwa głową na znak, że słucha – Possij mi.

Matt nie może powstrzymać westchnięcia i małego uśmiechu, który wkrada mu się na usta. Uparty. Trzyma się przy życiu resztkami sił, ale nadal znajduje ich wystarczająco, żeby odpyskować.

A wtedy Vladimir zaczyna tracić przytomność, a do Matta dociera, ile krwi musiał stracić. Nie może tu umrzeć, nie, kiedy jeszcze nie powiedział mu wszystkiego.

Zasklepianie rany flarą jest dość przerażające, dość obrzydliwe, nie pachnie najlepiej i musi okropnie boleć. Matt próbuje zdusić jego krzyki, ale próbuje bezowocnie albo niewystarczająco, bo kiedy tylko Vladimir cichnie i na powrót mdleje, do opuszczonego budynku wchodzi policjant.

Przez chwilę myśli, że to jeden z ludzi Fiska i niepotrzebnie mocno go przydusza. Policjant nie kłamie, kiedy mówi, że pracuje dla miasta. Jest młody, niedoświadczony i Matt błędnie zakłada, że przerażony na tyle, by robić, co mu każe.

Dziesięciu funkcjonariuszy, cztery psy wokół budynku, kolejni w drodze. W środku jeszcze jeden obezwładniony, unieruchomiony taśmą izolacyjną i jeden ledwo przytomny rosyjski przestępca, obserwujący go zmrużonymi oczyma.

Vladimir pogardza jego wyborem broni, przeklina na niego po rosyjsku, drwi z jego wątpliwej moralności, wyśmiewa jego niewiedzę, pogrywa z nim i ironizuje. Matt wiedział, że będzie miał kłopoty, jeszcze zanim ten zaatakował go i obaj spadli dwa piętra w dół.

To nie było bardzo mądre.

  
xxx

  
Matt się budzi i z niezadowoleniem odkrywa, że serce Vladimira bije coraz wolniej, coraz słabiej, aż w końcu przestaje. Siada na nim i zaczyna go reanimować, i jest całkowicie przekonany, że robi to źle, nie powinien po prostu walić go w pierś z całą siłą, ale to bez znaczenia. Musi go obudzić. Vladimir nie może zginąć, jeszcze nie teraz, nie tutaj.

\- Kłamałeś, huh? – można by pomyśleć, że po tym, jak umarł i został przywrócony do życia będzie trochę skonfundowany, może zbyt przestraszony, żeby znowu drwić, może odrobinę wdzięczny – Nie potrafisz nawet stać i patrzeć, jak umieram.

Matt porusza szczęką i przejeżdża językiem po zębach, upewniając się, że żadnych nie stracił.

\- Nie – mówi, przełykając ciężko a po chwili słyszy, co powiedział, więc dodaje – Nie, dopóki wszystkiego mi nie powiesz.

  
xxx

  
\- Nie każdy zasługuje na szczęśliwe zakończenie – mówi mu Fisk, a Vladimir porusza się niespokojnie i oddycha ciężko. Matt patrzy na niego i przez krótki moment nie może zabić tego ukłucia współczucia, sympatii, obowiązku.

\- Znajdę cię – szepcze, jego głos ociekający gniewem – I zapłacisz za wszystko, co zrobiłeś.

Głos Fiska jest niski, zachrypnięty i absolutnie odrażający, kiedy próbuje wmówić mu, że są tacy sami. Że chcą tego samego. Matt resztkami silnej woli powstrzymuje się przed rozbiciem krótkofalówki o ścianę i słucha go dalej.

Wysadzą budynek. Wrobią go w to. Matt wie, że im się to uda, kiedy próbuje zasiać w Fisku ziarno niepewności, ale Fisk nie jest idiotą.

\- Nie musi tak być – mówi mu – Rosjanin nadal żyje?

\- Nadal tu jestem, zapierdolony grubasie! – krzyczy Vladimir a Matt musi zdusić śmiech, który budzi mu się w piersi.

\- To chyba odpowiada na twoje pytanie.

\- To jednorazowa oferta – mówi Fisk tym swoim obrzydliwym, charczącym głosem – Zabij Rosjanina, a odwołamy akcję.

I chociaż Fisk mówi dalej, dalej próbuje go przekonać, a Vladimir, mimo że ledwo może się ruszać, od razu szuka czegoś, czym mógłby się bronić Matt wie, że tego nie zrobi. Chce od niego informacji. Nie zabija ludzi.   

A na samą myśl jego żołądek zaciska się w proteście.

Znajduje kratę prowadzącą do systemu tuneli. Ciągnie, desperacko próbując ją otworzyć, bo wie, że to jedyna droga ucieczki szczególnie teraz, kiedy na wyższych piętrach jest już kilkoro uzbrojonych funkcjonariuszy i przynajmniej dwa psy.

Wzdycha z zaskoczeniem, kiedy Vladimir podczołguje się do niego i łapie za kratę z drugiej strony.

\- Mówiłem ci – mruczy, oddychając ciężko – Nie umrę w ten sposób.

Jakim cudem ten człowiek znajduje siłę, by otworzyć właz i wstać na nogi, z bokiem spalonym flarą, kulą gdzieś w jego środku, z połamanymi kośćmi, pogruchotanymi żebrami i prawdopodobnie, ocenia Matt, przebitym płucem, nie ma pojęcia. Vladimir nie ma większych szans na przeżycie, ale ma też zaparcie i wytrwałość w swoim słabym głosie, a Matt jest zdesperowany, chce ich stąd wydostać i desperacko ciągnie go za sobą po wilgotnych korytarzach.

\- Pięciu więcej nadchodzi, nie mamy na to czasu – mówi, kiedy Vladimir łapie za broń jednego z policjantów obezwładnionych przez Matta i skierowuje na niego lufę.

\- Myślę, że zostanę – mówi, jego akcent silniejszy niż zwykle, jakby nie miał już sił, żeby starać się go ukrywać.

Matt czuje, że zaczyna panikować. Nie chce go zostawiać, żeby tu umarł. Nie chce go tu zostawiać.

\- Nadal może nam się udać – jest bliski błagania – Jeśli dostarczysz dowodów na Fiska, możemy…

\- Kontroluje całą policję. Sędziów. Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się go pozbyć i ty o tym wiesz.

\- Nie jestem mordercą.

Vladimir mówi z coraz większą trudnością i Matt musi zacisnąć pięści, żeby przypomnieć sobie, że nie powinien do niego podbiec i sprawdzać zranień.

\- Kiedy zakładasz maskę, wchodzisz do klatki ze zwierzętami. A zwierzęta nie przestają walczyć. Nie, dopóki któreś nie umrze.

Vladimir nie wypuszcza broni z rąk, wstając, ale nie kieruje jej już w jego stronę. Daje mu imię. Leland Owlsley, kontroluje pieniądze. Mówi mu, że kiedy przyjedzie czas, musi zrobić to, co trzeba. Musi być mężczyzną. Matt tylko czeka, czeka aż stanie na nogach, żeby móc go złapać i uciec, zanim zjawią się podstawieni przez Fiska policjanci.

\- Idź.

Matt czuje na sobie jego wzrok i słyszy, jak przeładowuje broń. Rozwalenie kłódki w metalowych drzwiach, które, jak ma nadzieje, wyprowadzą go na ulicę, nie jest bardzo trudne. Otwiera je i stawia jeden krok.

A wtedy skupia się na sekundę na tym, jak Vladimir oddycha ciężko, ale nadal stoi, z karabinem w gotowości, zdeterminowany, by nie umrzeć bezczynnie.

Matt podchodzi do niego i zanim ten zdąży zareagować, przerzuca go sobie przez ramię.

\- Głupi – szepcze Rosjanin – Spowolnię cię.

Matt zaciska zęby tylko zęby, przytrzymuje go mocno i wybiega w ciemność.

\- Mówiłeś, że to nie w ten sposób umrzesz.

  
xxx

  
Nie może zabrać go na pogotowie ani nie może poprosić o pomoc Claire, nie po tym, co jej zrobili. Więc Matt kupuje przyrządy medyczne, sterylizuje je dokładnie i przykładając skalpel do oparzonego boku Vladimira modli się, by to, że wysłuchał kilku wideo w Internecie wystarczyło, żeby go uratować.

Wystarczyło. Skurwiela niełatwo jest zabić.

  
xxx

  
\- Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia – mówi mu Vladimir, kiedy budzi się po paru dniach – Nic więcej, co może ci pomóc. Marnujesz czas.

Matt stanowczo kręci głową.

\- Przecież nie oddasz mnie policji. Ciebie też chcą.

\- Masz rację, nie oddam.

\- To po coś mnie ratował? – pyta, starając się usiąść – Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?

Matt zaciska szczękę i nie dopuszcza do świadomości obrazów, które zaczęły tworzyć się gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy. Upewnia się, że nic, co wydałoby jego imię, nie leży na wierzchu i wychodzi z mieszkania.

Nie zamyka za sobą drzwi. Vladimir i tak nie ma dokąd pójść.

  
xxx

  
Kiedy, po kilku tygodniach, Vladimir jest w stanie chodzić Matt zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie trzymać go tu i ukrywać swojego imienia.

\- Matthew – mówi po prostu, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia – Matt Murdock.

\- Vladimir Ranskahov – odpowiada mu i podchodzi bliżej – Tę szmatę też już możesz zdjąć.

Vladimir ma rację, ukrywanie przed nim twarzy nie ma sensu, nie, kiedy wie, gdzie mieszka i zna jego nazwisko, ale wizja odsłonięcia twarzy przed kolejną osobą trochę go odpycha. Nie jest mu dane podjąć decyzji, bo Vladimir podchodzi i ściąga mu maskę.

\- Dlaczego na mnie nie spojrzysz? – pyta po chwili, gniew pogłębiający jego akcent.

\- Jestem ślepy.

\- Nie walczysz jak ślepiec.

\- Są inne sposoby, żeby widzieć.

  
xxx

  
\- Prawnik – mówi Vladimir i śmieje się w głos – Takie ironiczne. Mądrala.

Jego śmiech jest trochę zachrypnięty i tak bardzo głęboki, że Matt mógłby przysiąc, że czuje delikatne wibracje w opuszkach palców.

Matt zaczyna chichotać i uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy Vladimir zaczyna śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

To przyjemny dźwięk.

  
xxx

  
Vladimir nie pozostaje mu dłużny i zdobywa się na to, żeby powiedzieć mu więcej o sobie, o swoim bracie.

Historia jest krwawa, brutalna, przejmująco smutna.

\- Nie powinieneś mi współczuć – mówi – Jestem złym człowiekiem. Robiłem okropne rzeczy.

Matt o tym wie, nadal pamięta, co zrobili z Claire, nadal go za to nienawidzi. Ale wyciąga dłoń i z czułością ściska nią dłoń przestępcy, i nie może nic na to poradzić.

  
xxx

  
\- Kupujesz beznadziejne piwo – mówi mu Vladimir, kiedy tylko wchodzi do mieszkania.

\- Mi smakuje.

\- Nie masz telewizora…

\- Nie oglądam filmów.

\- A ten zajebany telebim nie daje mi spać w nocy.

Matt siada obok niego na kanapie, wyjmuje mu piwo z rąk, wypija je do końca i zaczyna się cicho śmiać. Vladimir dźga go łokciem między żebra i wydaje z siebie parsknięcie.

\- _Durak_ – szepcze, kręcąc głową.

  
xxx

  
Serce bije mu szybko, oddech się rwie. Co za idiotyzm, przecież robił to setki, powtarza sobie, przesuwając palce po twarzy Vladimira.

Vladimir ma gęste włosy, duże oczy i pionową bliznę, przecinającą jedno z nich. Ma ostre kości policzkowe i lekki zarost, twierdzi, że koloru blond.

Matt bierze głęboki oddech i przesuwa kciuk na jego usta, starając się zdusić zdenerwowanie, przypominając sobie te wszystkie okazje, przy których robił to innym ludziom.

Powoli przesuwa palec po jego dolnej wardze i stara się zignorować to, jak Vladimir delikatnie rozchyla usta, stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak jego pachnący alkoholem oddech omiata jego skórę.

Zabiera dłonie i zaciska je mocno, mając nadzieję, że nie trzęsą się zbyt zauważalnie.

\- I jak?

\- Co, jak? – pyta, zdezorientowany.

\- Jak wyglądam?

Matt uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Jesteś bardzo przystojny.

  
xxx

  
Matt sam jest zaskoczony, kiedy całuje go po raz pierwszy.

Vladimir włączył jakiś film i nie chciał oglądać sam, więc Matt słucha uważnie wszystkich dialogów i jego komentarzy o tym, jak kto wygląda, co kto robi, gdzie kto jest.

Matt słucha bardzo uważnie i kiedy Vlad zaczyna się śmiać tym swoim głębokim śmiechem, i kiedy Matt czuje to znajome mrowienie w palcach, nie myśli, by się powstrzymać, tylko kładzie mu dłonie na karku. Matt muska jego usta swoimi i Vladimir przestaje się śmiać, ale nie odsuwa się.

Jeszcze raz złącza ich usta, nie do końca go całując, ale trzymając blisko.

\- Głupi – mówi, kręcąc głową – Głupi, głupi.

  
xxx

  
Zazwyczaj, kiedy Matt wraca z pracy, Vladimir krzyczy mu powitanie z kanapy, mówi, co może zjeść albo marudzi, że nie ma nic do jedzenia, pyta, co robił i opowiada, czym sam się zajmował. Zazwyczaj dzielą się kilkoma pocałunkami, które są najbardziej agresywnymi, jakie Matt kiedykolwiek miał, ale są też miłe, są słodkie.

Czasami Vladimir ma zły humor, nie chce na niego patrzeć, nie chce z nim rozmawiać, nie chce go dotykać. Matt daje mu wtedy spokój, zajmuje się pracą albo wychodzi gdzieś z Karen i Foggym, podtrzymując iluzję, że w jego życiu niż dziwnego się nie dzieje.

Ale czasami Vladimir czuje się lepiej niż zwykle, czasami podchodzi do niego, zamyka za nim drzwi, przyciska do ściany i całuje powoli, wkładając mu udo między nogi, a potem bierze za rękę i prowadzi do sypialni.

Za którymś razem Matt łapie go za ramiona i obraca tak, żeby to on stał pod ścianą. Uśmiecha się szeroko i upada na kolana.

\- Chciałem to zrobić, odkąd pierwszy raz o tym wspomniałeś – śmieje się cicho, rozpinając jego spodnie.

  
xxx

  
\- Myślałem o tobie – mówi Matt, opierając się plecami o klatkę piersiową Vladimira – Co z tobą zrobić. Fisk myśli, że nie żyjesz, ale jeśli ktokolwiek cię zobaczy, on się dowie. Nie jesteś tu bezpieczny.

\- Mhm.

\- Powinieneś wyjechać – obraca się, kładzie mu dłoń na policzku i twarz na piersi – Może wrócić do Moskwy.

Vlad przesuwa dłońmi po jego nagim boku. Ma twardą skórę, ale dotyk jest delikatny.

\- Ale ty zostaniesz – stwierdza – Diabeł z Hell’s Kitchen. Nie zostawisz tego zasranego miasta.

\- Nie, nie zostawię.

Vladimir kiwa głową, wzdycha i milczy przez chwilę.

\- Anatoly nie żyje – podejmuje w końcu, cichym, pewnym głosem – Bez niego, jesteś tylko ty. Pojadę do Moskwy, zostanę sam. Wolę zostać z tobą.

Matt wie, że to zła decyzja i wie, że nie da rady go od niej odciągnąć, więc tylko przysuwa go bliżej do siebie i całuje mocno.

\- _Durak_.

**Author's Note:**

> przypomnijcie mi żeby już nigdy nic nie pisać w czasie teraźniejszym, co za męczarnia ugh


End file.
